Fun fun fun part 2
by minion556
Summary: OK mega crossover alert! Charterers include: Lucy W,Gru,Twinkle,Fairy Queen and PB! Please comment!


"Help!" cried Twinkle she was running away from the fairy queen (The spell Twinkle had cast was only a five minute spell!)

"Wake up!" cried Agnes jumping on Gru "What is it honey?" Edith marched in still holding the TV remote "Look out of the window!" Edith shouted. Lucy and Gru ran over to the window and gasped. Twinkle was in the fairy queen's magic bubble! "Poor little Twinkle! We have to help her!" cried Lucy. "No we can't just go and die like this!"

"We can cause she is our friend!" Lucy argued

"Your choosing her over me!" shouted Gru his face fuming. Lucy took a step back.

"No it is not like that! We can't just leave her to be killed!" Lucy felt her anger emotion burning in her head.

 _In Lucy's mind_

"Twinkle is a friend so SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE YOU GRUMPY OLD PIG!" screamed Anger

 _out of Lucy's mind_

"Gru Twinkle is only little she can't defend herself!"

"Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle!What next:Gene Gene Gene or Alex Alex Alex?"

"Are you mocking me and my friends?"

"You have only known them five minutes!" Gru shouted.

"Without Twinkle we would be dead!" cried Lucy " _for goodness sake!"_ she thought

"Well why don't you clear out and join the stupid 4?!"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat Gru is kicking her out?

"Fine!" She yelled before she could stop herself,she stomped downstairs and slammed the door in Gru's face!

Lucy marched down the street her face burning like her orange hair. She was half way down the street when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. "Keep quiet! Mwhahahaha!" Lucy squirmed and manged to get his hand away from her mouth.

"Listen bloke I don't know who the heck you think you are but there is no reason to kidnap me!"

"Help!" cried Twinkle "Please someone please help!" the queen pointed her wand at Twinkle and cackled evilly.

"Bye bye my dear nice knowing you!" Lucy manged to free herself and jumped in front of Twinkle.

Gru was so upset what had he done? "HELP!" Gru looked out at his town and noticed Lucy defending Twinkle. He lept to his feet and flung open the door.

"Bye ginger!" said the queen pressing a button on her wand. _"It's all worth it to save Twinkle!"_ Hissed her brain.

"NO!" before he knew what was happening a bright light was shot at Lucy. She screamed and lost her balance. "Lucy! Speak to me!" cried Twinkle. Lucy opened her right eye and said "I see pretty stars!" Then she fainted again.

"Gene! What has happened to her exactly?" asked Alex later when they were aboard Ruby's pirate ship. Lucy was being scanned for damage,the girls where at home with Dr Nefario panicking. "My senses tell me that she has magic caught up and tangled in her body. Because she is human the magic can kill her if not removed!" Gru nearly fainted.

"But how can we remove it?" asked Twinkle.

"You need to see Princess Bubblegum." Replied Gene. Gru nearly had a fit.

"What? Man my life is getting weirder and weirder." said Gru pinching the end of his nose.

They arrived in the land of ooo. "Hault!Who goes there?" Twinkle hid behind Gru. "Um we are here to see princess Bubblegum is she here?" asked Gru desperately holding up Lucy to the banana guard's face. "Oh my! Princess!" Shouted the banana guard.

Bubblegum felt Lucy's head and shook her own. "Oh dear oh dear it seems like there is magic clogging up her brain!" she said bitterly.

"But can you remove it?" asked Gru getting a little bit irritated.

"Yes she needs to swallow this syrem." Said Bubblegum holding up a bottle of antiseptic. She dripped it into Lucy's mouth. Lucy rose up and did nothing, she touched nothing,she said nothing.

 **Hope guys enjoyed part 2! I originally was gonna kill off Lucy but it just felt too mean seeing as she is one of my fav characters. I will write a part three. I think they might go somewhere else. You choose out of: Oz(Wizard of Oz), Disney infinity toy box(Disney infinity of coarse) ,Sugar rush (Wreck it Ralph) or Walford(Easterners) you choose OK bye! :-)**


End file.
